teotwfandomcom_sk-20200213-history
April Green
April Green April Greenová je jedna z hlavných postáv The End Of The World. Je vodkyňou tzv. Greenovej partie. Navštevuje druhý ročník strednej školy a rada strpčuje život ich školníkovi, učiteľom a študentom, obzvlášť ak ju nahnevajú. About Personality April je veľmi svojská osobnosť, buď je milovaná alebo nenávidená. Na škole má svoju povesť a nie nadarmo. Je prefíkaná, sebecká a občas vyslovene protivná. A tiež enormná drama queen. Pod nadmerným množstvom sebadôvery sa však skrýva neistota a hoci sa tvári, že vie všetko najlepšie, skôr žije s heslom "fake it 'til you make it". Ďalšou význačnou vlastnosťou je lenivosť, respektíve pohodlnosť. Vždy sa snaží zmanipulovať situáciu tak, aby bola čo najviac výhodná pre ňu. Je nezodpovedná, osobný priestor jej nič nehovorí a až príliš miluje peniaze. Hoci nenávidí väčšinu ľudí, keď sa niekomu podarí spriateliť sa s ňou, stáva sa z nej skvelá kamarátka a kopec zábavy je zaručený. Appearance April je chudej a nízkej postavy a snaží sa vykompenzovať si to panovačnosťou. Má vlnité ryšavé vlasy približne po plecia. Oči sú modré a ako väčšina ryšavých ľudí, má veľmi svetlú pokožku. Čo sa oblečenia týka, má rôznorodý vkus. Rada nosí roztrhané nohavice, flanelové košele a rifľové bundy, ale aj šaty a sukne, najmä kárované. Tričká má buď jednofarebné alebo s nápisom. Základným znakom je jej obľúbená obuv, ktorou sú čierne baganče. Okrem nich rada nosí aj Conversky. Doplnky nosí len zriedka. Hlavné farby v jej šatníku sú čierna, sivá, zelená a bordová. S vlasmi toho veľa nerobí, dokonca si ich ani nečeše. Príležitostne si ich vypne do drdola alebo si spraví dva copíky. Biography Before TEOTW April žila v Liverpoole so svojou mamou od svojho narodenia. Niekedy počas jej života sa Aprilina mama vydala za Petera Strikera a narodil sa im syn Martin. S Tomom a Jerry sa spoznala ešte v škôlke a hneď sa skamarátili. Keď bola April siedmačka, do ich partie sa pridala Brooke. V prvom ročníku na strednej si s Tomom povedali, že to spolu skúsia, ale nevyšlo to. During TEOTW April navštevovala druhý ročník strednej školy. Zoznámila sa s Bridgit a skamarátili sa. Začala navštevovať dramatický krúžok a ako Rizzo vystupovala v školskom predstaví Pomáda. Spoločne so zvyškom Greenovej partie založili Prankovaciu agentúru. Mala crush na Lucasa, ale ku koncu roka sa z toho dostala. After TEOTW Relationships Romantic Tom Lancaster Celý románik April a Toma spočíval v jednom rande v prvom ročníku strednej školy. Ako povedala April, rozhodli sa skúsiť to, keďže obaja boli slobodní a atraktívni ľudia a rozumeli si. Avšak po trápnej schôdzke v kine a ešte trápnejšom bozku sa rozhodli, že bude lepšie ak zostanú priateľmi. Lucas Johnson April Lucasa prvýkrát stretla, keď sa "vlámala" k Bridgit domov. Na prvý pohľad sa jej zapáčil a odvtedy ním bola priam fanaticky posadnutá. Keď sa jej ho však nepodarilo zviesť ani pri jednom z ich doučovaní fyziky, vzdala to. Friendships Bridgit Johnson Hoci vzťah April a Bridgit nezačal práve priateľsky, neskôr sa uzmierili a stali sa z nich najlepšie kamarátky. Scott ich shipuje. Tom Lancaster Tom a April sú najlepší kamaráti už od škôlky, takzvaní partners in crime. Jerry Lancaster Brooke Yang Nixie Jerome Familial Kate Striker Peter Striker Martin Striker Antagonistic Willie Groundskeeper Vanessa Blake Dylan Rotter Appearances Trivia Name * From the Latin "April" which means to open. Often used to symbolize spring, the time when buds open and flowers appear. Kategória:Characters Kategória:Main Characters